Our Time
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: The time they had spent wasn't enough for him. She left when he still needs her... Royai


Disclaimer: I didn't own FMA and if I do, I'll make more Royai and less war...

* * *

**Our Time**

Why did they had so little time together? Why?

He observed his surrounding. People in blue military uniform were there. His team, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda, were standing on the first row, behind him. They looked sorrowful and Fuery was crying. People were expecting to see him shed tears because he loved her more than his life.

But he didn't. He hadn't shed a single tear after he received the heartbreaking news.

He took a step forward; looking at a coffin being lowered into its grave. He felt useless and numb.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered; watching men from the military threw the soil over her coffin.

As they buried her, the military personnel behind him gave their salute. The last respect for their comrade.

He didn't. He was too shocked. He couldn't believe it. She'd leave him. She once had promise that she would protect him, but now?

It started to rain as the final shovelful of soil was threw on her coffin. He cried. Tears blending together with the raindrops.

"Why Riza? Why?!" he whimpered. He finally lost control of his feelings.

People started opening their umbrellas, finding shades to cover themselves from the rain. He didn't. He stayed out in the rain; wishing that the rain will wash away the pain inside him.

Then, Havoc moved forward to her grave. He placed a white flower on the grave, saluted and bowed slightly before he stepped back. The rest of his team did the same and followed by her friends.

He still remained there; standing all alone in rain and watching the movements of every person giving their last respect for her. He couldn't move. The pain inside him was endurable.

It was only yesterday, he watched her smiling at him, telling him to off to work and not to worry about her. And now, here he was standing beside her grave. He didn't even had the time to say goodbye. He wasn't there when she breath her last.

He tried to control his emotions. He was supposed to be strong; nothing could ever manipulate with his emotions. Nothing. He is the Fuhrer! The leader for his country. But then, he is also a human being.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back. He turned. Havoc was behind him with unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Fuhrer..."

"Havoc, she left... She LEFT ME!!" he cried. He knelt on the wet-ground. "She left me..." sobbing between each words.

Havoc sighed. He pitied his Fuhrer. The Fuhrer was more than a leader, he was his friend.

"We all missed her, Roy. But you had to accept the reality. She may left but she still lives inside our hearts," said Havoc.

"Why can't she wait for me? Why? Why can't she just wait for me to say goodbye?" Roy continued crying. He didn't care what others will think. The only thing he ever cared wasn't there anymore.

Major General Riza Hawkeye died of severe case of pneumonia and it was his fault! If and only if he didn't approve the stakeout mission, she wouldn't have to die.

The mission was to observe a soldier who apparently a suspect for the killing spree around Central. It was raining during the mission and usually, Fuhrer Roy Mustang never approve any missions in that condition. But they HAD to capture that bastard and Riza insisted on Roy to approve it.

For a week, Riza and rest of her team drenched in the cold rain. When they finally got the evidences to arrest the bastard, Roy quickly pulled the mission off. The team was ordered to do check ups at the hospital and Riza was diagnosed with pneumonia. She was hospitalized.

Roy blamed himself for approving the mission. But then, they had caught the bastard and Riza was happy for it. He had been killing women and kids around Central.

For a week, Roy came back and forth to hospital, every single day. He checked on her, brought her flowers and sometimes, just kept her company. Yes, they were both in love.

And yesterday, she shooed him to work. He got an urgent meeting but he wanted to stay beside her. Riza said there was nothing to be worry about her, with a smile plastered on her tired face. Roy respected her wish and he reluctantly went to work.

The meeting finished late, around five. He was getting ready to exit the building when he got the news. Riza's health was crashing. She suddenly had difficulties to breathe. Roy got into his vehicle and accelerated as fast as the car could to the hospital. But he got caught in the traffic jammed. He cursed. He got out of the car, abandoned it and ran towards the hospital.

'Riza, please don't leave me,' he said as he ran. By the time he reached there, she was gone. She had leaved him, without saying goodbye. Her body was in the morgue, waiting for Roy to claim it. When Roy came beside her, she looked calm. Eyes closed and her porcelain skin was cold. 'Riza...' he called her name, wishing that she would open her eyes and smile to him.

"Roy, she's gone," said Havoc, who had been there before she died. The words were like thousands of tiny knives shot through his heart.

-

It was five years ago when she left him. It was hard for everyone, especially him.

Sometimes, he could felt her presences in his office and his home, where they had spent their time together. How he missed her.

Roy walked up to his bedroom, turning the door knob. Inside, he saw two children sleeping on their bed. Eliza and Ryan Mustang. Riza's and his children. She had left him with two most precious gifts, six months before she died.

If it wasn't for the sake of the children, Roy didn't have the will to live anymore. The kids had given him the strength to keep on living.

Roy got into the bed. He pulled the sheet up. Eliza and her twin little brother stirred. Roy quickly patted them both. Then he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Both of them made him remembered his late wife even more. Eliza Mustang got his jet-black hair but her eyes were hers. Ryan on the other hand, got his eyes but Riza's golden hair.

The twin Mustangs didn't have any memories of their mother, but they had her features. Riza Mustang still live inside both of them.

The time Roy had spent with Riza maybe little, but his love for her will forever grow and be inside his heart as long as he lives. He had promised himself that he will not anything happens to their kids. He will not repeat the same mistakes that had took Riza's life.

Roy closed his eyes. "Riza, I love you," he whispered before finally falling asleep with their kids beside him.

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot!! First very angst one-shot. How was it?? Inspired by Maes Hughes' death (I missed him~!!) Reviews are really appreciated!


End file.
